


RFA loves us

by CrystalKnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blessing, But the RFA is always there for us, Chase your dreams and persevere, Encouragement, F/F, F/M, Feels, I believe in you too, I hope this helped, I'm going to personally get pretty personal with you, If you're having a hard time with life, Love ya'll, Might contain spoilers for all routes, Other, This Is For You, This is for the readers, you can do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: This is for the readers. The RFA understands how life can be, and when you need a pick up when life puts you down, they will be there to help you through it. I really hope that these flash fictions can help anyone out there who needs it. Compliments, encouragements, etc. These are what the chapters are about, what I think the RFA would say to us when we need them. Live on and stay strong! Pursue happiness <3





	1. Zen believes in us

**Author's Note:**

> Zen gives us encouragement, especially when life is being hard on us and we need encouragements. He understands how hard life can be, but he's still standing. And since he loves us, he believes we can get to our dreams too. And it's going to be amazing. We are going to be amazing. Together. :) <3

Opening the door, Zen welcomes you with a warm and loving smile. Pulling you inside, he hugs you and looks at you with eyes of bliss. “How are you honey? It must have been a long day. You worked hard today, good job. I know it’s hard for you, but always know that I’m here. Even if it’s only here” Pulling away enough to point at his heart, and then at yours, he blushed while still smiling. “That sounds corny, I know. But it’s true babe. We’ve already been together for a while. I know… each other’s presence is with us. When it’s hard, remember me. I’ve lived a hard life since I was a child, having to provide and worry about myself. But now? I’m about to go on stage and have the time of my life, living my dreams. It isn’t easy. You and I both know it’s been a challenge at times, and takes a ton of practice. It took a long time for me to be where I am too. But it’s been worth the struggle. And because of these struggles…I got to meet you somehow.” Clasping his hands in yours, he kisses your lips. Relishing it, he took his time before releasing you. 

“And your very existence has been a blessing to my life, each day. Please remember that.” He whispered, face close to yours as his eyes brimmed with love. Warm and passionate love, that could melt anyone’s heart who saw these eyes that only you were able to see. “I believe in you. Follow your heart and be courageous. No one can live this life for you as beautifully as you can.” Hearing the audience cheer for Zen, waiting and happily chanting for him to appear from behind the curtains, he chuckled and comfortingly squeezed your hands. Smiling again, he kissed your hands before kissing your lips another time. “I love you. Wish me luck, and have fun sweetie!” 


	2. I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also involved with Zen. Your parents decide to berate you instead of encouraging you for your dreams and its got you down. Zen takes you out for ice cream since you want to talk, and comforts you. :) <3 Enjoy!

Looking down at the ground, you wonder if you have a choice in the matter. Your parents just yelled at you and argued that your dreams were stupid, saying that your dreams will make you broke. No ‘I believe in you’ and no ‘you can do it’.

 

“I thought they said that I could do anything I put my mind to…” Your eyes started tearing up.

 

“How am I supposed to believe in myself if my own family doesn’t? Damn hypocrites.” Bitter, angry, disappointed, upset, betrayed, frustrated, all these feelings bubbled to the surface until you couldn’t help but cry. It wasn’t right. Why couldn’t they just support you? You didn’t need much… just… the people you love to believe in you. Especially when you can’t believe in yourself. That’s…that’s all you wanted when you excitedly told your family your dreams in life. But they weren’t there for you at all. They wanted you to do other things. Even though it was YOUR life.

 

“Hey babe, I have our ice cr- babe? What’s wrong?” Zen’s voice immediately went from cheerful to concerned as he dropped to his knee to look up at your face, eyes panicking. “Did something happen?”

 

A sob escaped your throat as you suddenly reached out for him, still crying. Zen put the two cups of ice cream on the bench next to you so that he could embrace you. Rubbing your back, Zen held you until you slowly ceased crying. When you were done, he pulled some tissues out of his pocket and gave you time to settle down. Waiting patiently, Zen was silent as you explained things, his expression turning soft and pained when he heard what your parents did. It reminded him of his own family and past experiences. Gripping his hands tight, he relaxed them and slipped a hand into yours, gently holding it and caressing it with a finger.

 

“…I’m sorry that happened to you babe. I completely understand how you feel.” he said, a hint of anguish in his voice.

 

“Those kind of experiences leaves scars that’s hard to overcome once you go through them. Sometimes, their voices still linger. Especially when you start doubting yourself. It’s torture at times. But I believe you’ll accomplish your dreams. I know how much potential you have babe, and honestly? I’ll always be here believing in you, even if someday you decide not to pursue it anymore. If your goals and dreams change, that’s completely fine. But go for the dreams you have right now. It will change your life some way. I know it has mine.” Giving you a heartwarming smile, his eyes said that he meant every word. This man in front of you really believed in you. And he was sure that you would be amazing.

 

“Don’t be afraid of failure. Tripping and falling is part of being better and steering towards success. Live your dreams. And just know that whatever your parents say, this is still your choice. You’re the only one who is going to have to live with the choices that you make. So, make the best of it.” Putting an arm around your shoulders, he pulled you in to lightly kiss all over your face, until he finally gave one sweet, lingering kiss on your lips. Giggling, you smiled up at him with one thought in your mind as you both started feeding each other ice cream.

 

_Thank you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're amazing. I know it. Zen knows it. The RFA knows it. So please believe in yourself. We have faith in you, so take your time getting there. It's going to be ok. :) You're going to turn out great! <3


	3. Your Voice is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Zen wants you to know that you're voice is valid and heard. That the voices that hurt you and bring you down, shouldn't ever rob your happiness. He knows what it's like, so he will be with you until you can hear your own voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that I used Zen a lot but I can't help it! This fits soooo well with him! So I hope you enjoy it and know that I will post with another RFA member if I can! They are coming soon, don't worry :) I hope you have a wonderful day, whoever and wherever you are.

“Don’t let anyone take away the happiness that you deserve. Especially when you worked so hard to get it.” Zen whispered. Tearing your eyes away from the night sky that you were both looking at, you looked at him. Meeting your eyes, his eyes watered as if he was about to cry. 

“I know what it’s like to hear the voices of others in your head. Telling you that you can’t do it, putting you down and insulting you everywhere you go. It’s hard. And it’s always ready to pull you down and drag you to the depths of hell where it comes from. But that isn’t you. It never will be you. We both know better than that.”

Taking a deep breath, Zen’s voice sounded like it was struggling with sadness. It was painful for him too. It took him so long to overcome the voices that haunted his mind, especially in his hardest moments. “Sometimes I still hear their voices.Just because you forgive doesn’t mean you forget what happened to you. But…” Zen covered your hand with his and blushed, using his other hand to cover his face which was turning redder by the second. “Because of you, I was able to hear my own voice and the voices of those who truly love and care for me. The voices of support, encouragement, and love… I hear them now. I no longer have to convince myself that it’s true every time. Because now, deep down, I know the truth. That I’m loved for who I am. That I’m handsome. That I’m talented. That I…” blushing harder, Zen was completely red now, like a tomato.

“That I’m worth something.” 

Lacing fingers with yours, he pulled your free hand to his chest so that his heartbeat could be felt. It was warm and thumping hard, fast paced and somewhat comforting. 

“And that I’m enough. You’re enough. You’re… a special existence to me. So please, don’t ever let the voices that hurt you overwhelm you. You’re strong. I can attest to that. No one in this world deserves to go in this alone, so I will stay with you. By your side. You’ll hear your voice and you know that I will always give you the voice of love that you have always spoken with me. I’ll praise you, I’ll encourage you, I’ll always be there so that you know you’re never alone.” Gripping your hands firmly, his face became more determined, eyes speaking with a promise. “So please, be happy. Because I know that your voice is beautiful.” 


	4. I love you for you! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is here to tell you that he loves you for you and that he appreciates your presence. :) Enjoy!

Yoosung smiled at you when he felt your hand caress his cheek. Your presence always warmed his heart.

 

_You are such a blessing to this world. Why did I try to see someone else in you?_

 

He tasted a bit of regret and it must have shown on his face. You asked him what was bothering him.

 

Smiling, he tried not to worry you. “Nothing, it’s just… I’m thankful that both the RFA and you showed me who you really are. Things wouldn’t be the same without you living as yourself. I’m sorry again for trying to compare you before. That wasn’t right. It never is.” Looking at the ground, you could see the regret and guilt in his eyes again. But you just smiled back, relieved.

 

“Thank you for having an open mind to see me. I love that you overcame your own struggles Yoosung, and that is no easy feat. Yeah, you annoyed the daylights out of me when you compared me…” Yoosung flinched a bit in guilt. “…but what relationship doesn’t have its ups and downs? You learned from your mistakes in the end and love me for me. And that’s all I could ask for.”

 

Tears shining in his eyes, Yoosung smiled widely and picked you up, twirling you around. “There isn’t anyone in this world like you! I love you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You’re- “his breath hitched as the water in his eyes finally spilled while you were both laughing.

 

_“You’re beautiful sweetie, I love you! <3” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a kudos and comment below on what you think!


	5. Surrounded with love <3

Twirling you around, Zen brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it, winking. “Hello beautiful lady, I’m blessed to be in your presence.”

Dropping to a knee, he opened his arms to your right, where Yoosung hugged you tight and kissed your cheek shyly. “You look beautiful today! I really like your eyes.” 

Standing up, Zen and Yoosung turned you around where Jaehee was there beaming warmly. Lacing your hands together Jaehee chuckled and cocked her head to the side as she continued smiling at you, considering your eyes. “You’re amazing. Please always remember that you shine as you are. There is no other person in this world that can replace you.” 

Stepping aside and gently guiding you to another direction, a warm embrace wrapped around you as a deep voice filled your ear. “You really are a work of art. Don’t forget how precious you are. You have already filled your presence deep in my heart. And I know I have done so in yours as well.” Turning to look at him, Jumin gave you a gentle smile. Blushing lightly, he bent down to kiss your forehead before releasing you. 

A hand appeared in front of you, V offering his hand for you to hold onto as he led you to two other people waiting. “Always stay healthy. We are family. We will always protect you in your heart. Please, always get help when you need it and be happy. You deserve to be happy, especially when I know you’re a good person.”

Handing your hand over to Saeran’s, Saeyoung took your other hand and both embraced you into a hug. “Thank you for never giving up on us.” Saeran said softly. 

“So now, we will never give up on you.” Saeyoug said firmly, his face grateful and eyes filled with joy. 

Everywhere you looked, you were surrounded with the rest of the RFA. Everyone was smiling and happy. “We love you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I didn't really edit or refine this. I just spilled it out a long time ago and never got back to it. I'm putting it out there though, in case someone needs it. Thanks!


	6. I'm not ok but I will be because of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V comforts you when you're breaking down, trying to hold on. He makes you feel like you're gonna be ok being alive even if it's hard. This is for all the readers who is struggling, especially if you have depression or mental illness. I know how hard it can be. I really do. I love you and hope the best with you all, always. <3

To be honest, you weren’t ok. You were dying inside and you didn’t know what to do. Not only that, you weren’t the type of person to talk to others as well when it was getting hard. And it felt like you were trapped and suffocating. Hyperventilating, you dropped to your knees and thought you were going to go mad.

 

“Someone…please… hear me…help me…!” The whimper almost turned to a scream as you pleaded to anyone willing to listen. You just couldn’t do this anymore. It was so cold and lonely. Closing your eyes, you gripped your chest as tears fell on the ground. “I want to die…” you whispered.

 

Sobbing you didn’t notice someone approaching until they wrapped their arms around you. “It’s going to be alright.” Bringing you closer to them, you loosened your grip on your chest and wrapped your arms around the person holding you. Taking a deep breath, you noticed the color mint.

 

_V?_

“You’ve been holding it in for so long haven’t you? I understand. I’m here now, so it’ll be ok.” He whispered. Rubbing your back in small circles, your breath hitched and you cried hard into his chest.

 

 _It’s finally warm._ You thought.

 

This moment, you wanted it to last forever. “I love you V. Everyone in the RFA too, please just stay with me forever. I can’t do this alone, I really can’t. I want to die sometimes, sometimes I think I just want to stop all together. It hurts and it’s so so lonely. I can’t bear it on my own.” Crying harder, you felt V’s arms hug you tighter and felt his body shaking a little.

 

_Is he crying too?_

“I know…” his voice wavered. “I understand. I really do. I won’t leave you. You can make it. It’s tiring and you’re so exhausted. That exhaustion, fatigue, and loneliness… I understand it all. I’ll embrace it all and be with you. You don’t have to walk in this world alone. I’ll be with you. Jumin, Saeran, Saeyoung, Jaehee, Hyun, and Yoosung… we’re all here for you. I promise, since you never let me walk alone…since you never let any of us walk alone… we never will leave you alone. We love you. I love you.” Stroking your hair, you could feel him giving a shaky sigh. Closing your eyes, you took comfort in his words. V knew exactly what it was like to be in your shoes, and in fact, so did the rest of the RFA members.

 

Slowly opening you’re eyes again, finally calm and taking deep breaths, you felt like you could breathe again. Your chest wasn’t tight anymore and it lightened as if all your burdens were off. Smiling slightly, you relished in his words when he spoke one more time.

 

“Even outside of this story, all of us are in your heart. Our love will never leave you nor betray you. Think of us before you go to sleep, when it starts to get hard, and when you want to smile. Just remember, we never stopped loving you and thinking of you. You have changed our lives for the better just like we have with yours. I just know it. You truly are a wonderful person, so make sure to take care. Get help if you need it. Have courage. It’s ok to be afraid though. It’s alright to make mistakes. We won’t ever hate you nor hurt you for it. We always want you to be happy, healthy, and the wonderful person you are who does good things.”

 

Sniffing, you snuggled V before you pulled apart just enough to get a good look at him and he was crying, his face so blissfully loving and warm. You thought he was radiant and his smile melted your heart. Cupping your cheek, he kissed you. “Ok now?”

 

Finally smiling, you gently touched his hand which held your cheek. “I might struggle a lot with living but…” Looking up, you beamed brightly at everyone who was smiling at you and blessing you with all the love and support in the world. All that you ever wanted and got. “But I will be ok now because of all of you. Thank you. I love you too.” Breaking out into tears, you sobbed as everyone gathered and gently embraced you again.

 

_I love you all so much beyond compare. Thank you for entering my life and finding each other._

Closing your eyes before you had to come back to your life, you heard everyone say one last thing to you.

 

_“_ _Thank you so much for being born!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this helped someone, if only for today or longer, as long as it helped. God knows we all need help, so I wrote this to help myself and others if you're going through a hard time. Haha, I'm glad mystic messenger exists. I changed so much because of it. Thanks everyone for reading, remember health is everything! If you need it, please go get help. Therapist, nutritionist, counselor, heck even someone to just listen to you. I just really don't want you to break yourself, it's ok to reach out when you need it. There's only so much we can do alone. I love you all <3 God bless you all <3


	7. Good luck my fellow MCs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through some tough times right now, so I decided to write for those who might be struggling with me! XD Lol

"Hello fellow MCs of this world! Nice to meet you, I am fellow MC Crystalknight! So I wanted to be real with you real quick so that we can have a one-on-one talk. Or at least as personal as we can get."

 

Sitting down on a bench, I patted the seat next to me for you to sit next to. Pulling the hoodie of my snorlax pajamas, I sighed.

 

"So I've been trying to get my life together lately and it's awfully hard. Like, really hard. I am still in school, got to take care of my health on my own, taking counseling- which is wonderful to take by the way. And I'm not being sarcastic, it really does help. Anyway, I've been trying to handle my life. And it isn't easy. And I sure as heck know that life can kick our asses sometimes."

 

Taking a deep sigh again, I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. "But I want you to know that I believe in you. Like, I know I emphasize this a lot throughout these small flash fan-fictions, but I really do believe in you all. It's hard, and it's not fair to live life sometimes. And that hurts. Hurts so much you wonder why you're living or wonder if you should just give up. But don't."

 

Shifting in my seat, I took your hands and looked directly at your eyes.

 

"Life is so much broader and meaningful, **_and so are you._** "

 

On your left, Zen slides in next to you and flashes a smile that showed how much he agreed. Yoosung wrapped his arms around your shoulders and hugged you from behind. Jaehee leaned forward for you to see that she was on the other side of me, beaming gently.

 

"You are _amazing!_ Think about it! You breathe, live, love, care, is possible of changing _lives_ just by existing and being yourself. Through Mystic Messenger, you are able to influence everyone to be lead into a good path or a bad path. Yes it's a game, but the message it gives off for us MCs to figure out? **_We can make a difference and our lives are valid. You and I too._** ** _And we are loved whether we can see it or not._** "

 

In front of you was another bench where Jumin and Saeyoung sat. V walked close and sat next to Jumin.

 

"I agree." V said. He gave a warm smile to you. "Just because the skies are cloudy now, doesn't mean that the stars aren't there. You're not alone. Even if you feel like you aren't loved now, in the future there is definitely going to be wonderful people who _will_ love you and make you feel loved."

 

Saeran appeared behind the bench and cast away his eyes before he looked back at you. He wasn't used to being so direct as himself. As Saeran. But he was ok.

 

"But I want you to love yourself too. It's hard to know how to. And sometimes..." Saeran looked down on the ground and seemed to be struggling before he relaxed and settled down next to Saeyoung to look at you in the eyes again. It was glassy with wet tears, ready to trickle down. Saeyoung held his hand.

 

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm worth it. To love. To live. I'm _trash._ No one wanted me. Everyone left one way or another, I-I thought the problem was me. I thought..." Staring hard at the ground again, Saeran gripped the bench tightly. Saeyoung didn't comment on how tight his grip was, and instead lightly gripped Saeran's knee in reassurance and support. "I thought I didn't deserve all this. This life, my brother, a second chance, a second family, and...you." The last word rang throughout the room and Saeran started wiping his tears with his sleeve, shaking while he tried to calm down. Saeyoung whispered that it was ok, that everything was ok, that _he_ was ok.

 

"You mean so much to us. I hope you realize that." Saeran whispered, his voice strained with emotion. V smiled sorrowfully. "Everyone here wishes you realize that." he commented. "It breaks my heart when you lose your faith, when you bash yourself or put yourself down when you don't need to. I wish you would be your first and foremost lover. A life without love for one self-"

 

"Is a life crumbling with despair and loneliness." Saeyoung finished. Blinking rapidly, he gave a weak laugh as he lost himself to his own tears. "Please, it's enough I had to go through that. If I could do anything to help you out, I would give myself to you in a heartbeat."

 

"It's a waste not to see the potential that you hold. You are simply breath taking." Jumin stated. Staring deep into your eyes, he gave one of those small smiles that he would rarely give. I even gaped at him. "If I could show you my world and show you what I mean, I would. But since we are only human-" Standing up, I scooted a little bit so that Jumin could sit between both of us. Turning to face you, he pulled your head in and embraced you. He was so warm.

 

"This is the only thing I could do within my capabilities. I'm not so experienced in expressing my affections/love but I hope this is enough to show my love for you." I blushed at how blunt that was. Wow Juju Bee, that was smooth.

 

Zen snorted and pulled you away from his hold and wrapped his arms around you next, into a tight hug. "My turn. I haven't had a chance to show my love for my princess yet~" Winking, he placed a kiss on your forehead. "Treasure yourself more sweetie. If it gets too hard I will always be here. It's ok to take a break. Be patient with yourself while improving, there is only so much you can do. I have faith in you. That's why I'll always watch over you. We all will. You're capable of handling things so don't second guess yourself alright? People make mistakes and take the wrong turns but you'll always find the way again and get back up. We'll be here either way."

 

"Yes, we will." As you lifted up your head, you saw Jaehee's gentle smile radiating. Her eyes were always so comforting and kind to you now. "Life's responsibilities will wear you out-" Giving a side look at Jumin, she continued. "and it will demand more from you than you can give sometimes. But even so, never neglect yourself. _You_ are the most precious person you should be taking care of. There will be people you will have to look after, -" Again, another side eye at Jumin who looked curiously in response at her while Saeyoung chuckled into his fist, Saeran slightly rolling his eyes. "But don't deprive yourself of your own needs and happiness. If we are going to be live and die either way, might as well be happy and do what you love. In a healthy way of course. So please smile sincerely from your heart. Don't make the same terrible decisions and mistakes we did. We already went through that for you. Learn from our good endings. How you helped it be that way and how all of our lives were changed because of that. You're spectacular, always remember that."

 

Yoosung smiled cutely and cuddled his head near you since he was still behind your bench. "Seriously, everyone is creating water works here. They all look good, I have to say something to beat them."

 

Laughing, he huggled you from behind one more and I just had to laugh. He looked like a total puppy.

 

"You're irreplaceable. An existence as valuable as any jewels in this world! Comparing people isn't healthy, it's toxic for you actually." "Looks like Yoosung learned his lesson~" Saeyoung teased. Yoosung blushed red and glared at Saeyoung before looking guilty at you. "W-well at least I know better know. You're more wonderful as yourself in your own way! I love you so please be yourself." Yoosung gave a shy smile as he rubbed behind his neck.

 

Clapping his hands, Saeyoung laced your hands together with his when he was done. "Thank you for being born. I don't know what we would all do without you. Remember that, please? And remember, when things get too hard, we'll always be here to remind you. I love you. Goodnight!" Before everyone disappeared, Saeyoung pulled you into a kiss and said one more thing.

 

"See you again!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this help you? Because it helped me. See you again through my writing! Peace!


	8. Baehee's Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee helps you when you're shutting everything out. She also sings you a special song you love to listen to sometimes.

Trudging along, you tried to pick yourself up and find the will to start. But it was hard. And you didn’t understand why. You exercised, ate well, even slept well, and that was a challenge itself.

 

So why?

 

Crouching into a fetal position, you tightened your walls around you and thought. Was it… your emotional state? Your mind was so out of control, not being able to relieve itself of the tired burdens that life brought you. The emotions. The pain _. Everything_. It was so hard and it was wearing you down.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Freezing, you wondered if you even wanted to answer. But they slowly approached you until they were kneeling in front of you. Sighing deeply, you lifted your head slightly so that you cook peek over your arms and look at Jaehee.

 

“…no, I’m not Jaehee.” Voice cracking, a tear glistened in your eye and treaded down.

 

Concern washed over Jaehee’s face as she wrapped her arms around you tight, rocking both of you back and forth slightly.

 

_Damnit, and I hate crying too._

 

Just letting Jaehee embrace you and feeling her rub small circles on your back, you found yourself breathing in and out deeply. Taking in Jaehee’s warmth, her scent. It was comforting having her hold you.

 

_If only it could last forever._

 

The anxiety, depression, internal conflict that boiled up, was settling down as you focused on her presence.

 

 _It’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. I am ok._ You broke out in more tears as you chanted that in your mind.

 

It wasn’t until a little later did you notice Jaehee was singing a Steven Universe song by Garnet. Calming down just enough to hear what she was singing, you started mouthing the lyrics softly. It was Garnet’s song, ‘Here comes a thought’.

 

_“Take a moment to think of just_

_flexibility, love and trust._

_Take a moment to think of just_

_flexibility, love and trust._

You inhaled and exhaled deeply as you tried to calm down, tightening your grip on your clothes.

_Here comes a thought._

_That might alarm you._

_What someone said,_

_and how it harmed you._

_Something you did_

_that failed to be charming._

_Things that you said,_

_are suddenly swarming-_

_And oh~ You’re losing sight~ You’re losing touch~_

_All these little things, seem to matter so much-_

_That they confuse you~…_

_That I might lose you~…_

Tears slowly dripped from your face as you started whispering the lyrics with her.

 

_Take a moment, remind yourself to_

_Take a moment and find yourself_

_Take a moment to ask yourself if_

_This is how we fall apart?_

You smiled with Jaehee at this part.

 

_But it’s not_

_But it’s not_

_But it’s not_

_But it’s not_

_But it’s not_

_It’s okay_

_It’s okay_

_It’s okay_

_It’s okay_

_It’s okay_

_You’ve got nothing_

_Got nothing_

_Got nothing_

_Got nothing to fear~_

You were finally singing normally, voice more stable as you continued with Jaehee.

 

_I’m here_

_I’m here_

_I’m here…_

_(then the rest)_

Singing repeatedly with her until you felt like you couldn’t anymore, you smiled as she gently released and looked at you. Warmly beaming, Jaehee wiped your tears with her fingers and gave slow kisses all over your faces. You couldn’t help but giggle.

 

Searching through your eyes, Jaehee took a moment before speaking up.

 

“Better?”

 

Huffing out a laugh, there was nothing but thankful love towards Jaehee. It’s not like your depression and anxiety would magically go away. But having her here with you, and helping you through it made a huge difference. Leaning in to kiss her, both of you blushed. Jaehee even more as you brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Tons better, thanks babe. I love you <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, the song is from the show 'Steven Universe' and Garnet as well as Stevonnie sings it together. The song name is 'Here comes a thought'. Check out the video! All credits of that song goes to the creators of Steven Universe.


	9. See You MCs Later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you forgive the mistakes in writing, I wrote this all in one go. See you later!

Saeyoung came in fabulously with a cat maid costume, twirling in and striking a deadly sexy pose. MC whooped and Saeran smacked his forehead in exasperation. Jumin was on the side with a cat earband and Zen was running far away from Yoosung who wanted to put cat ears on him too, saying this was revenge for being such a annoying narcissist. V just laughed on the side with cute pigeon wings on his back, Jumin turning to him to show his practiced "meow~ Is Elizabeth the third enoyjng this?" He looked curiously at her, who was in Jaehee's arms, sighing. She was wearing a cuuuuuuute puppy head band and MC was her personal photographer, taking photos as Jaehee blushed purfosely.

 

"JAEHEE MY BAEHEE, LOOKING GOOD BABY"

 

"M-MC! >//<"

 

"Ohh!!! MC COMPLIMENT ME"

 

"SAEYOUNG SLAY IT BAE!!"

 

"...meow..."

 

"SAERAN YOU ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS CHILD IN THE WORLD AND I CAN'T EVEN"

 

Saeran's lips twitched to a shy smile, and Saeyoung purred loudly, wanting more praise. "Praise~ Praise~! <3"

 

"..MC I think I am doing well. M-Meow~!" Jumin purred and MC THOUGHT HER HEART WOULD STOP. "MY JUJU BEE BABY!!!! <3 <3 <3 KYAAAA!!!!" She fangirled. Jumping in V's arms, she made V step back a little so she could take some photos of Jumin and everyone in the same picture. "BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT, EVER! SANKYU <3"

 

XD Saeyoung cackled, and Zen ran screaming. Both Yoosung and Zen circling around V and MC, Zen screamed for help from MC asking her to get this tsundere psycho away from him with those toxic ear waste. Catching Yoosung, she did the one thing that she knew would get Yoosung weak on his knees. She gave him the puppy eyes. "Oh dear gosh- no, MC! Please not that!" He whined.

 

When MC wouldn't stop, Yoosung slumped and casted away the cat ears far from Zen. (Although at the same time, throwing it near Zen's direction and hearing him give a yelp at that, swearing sounds resonating throughout the room. Jumin telling him to watch his language, and Zen telling him to bug off and mind his own business)

 

"Everyone, I think we are missing the purpose of this fanfic." V commented, raising a finger.

 

Jumin turned to him and nodded to everyone else, who agreed, sad. "Yes, we are."

 

"It's ok, I just wanted you all to have fun in this series for now before we have to say goodbye, everyone."

 

Everyone turned to see CrystalKnight, the author jump through a hole in the wall to the ground, hero style. 

 

"Ok, so to get to the point- EVERYONE BOW!"

 

Bending down to the ground, everyone got on their knees, including me, the author.

 

"Dear Readers/MCs. I would like to announce that this series will be ending. Although there are still some ideas floating around, I won't be putting them up here. So we all came to say goodbye. Or at least, later until next time! Thank you so much for reading my series! And I hope Mystic Messenger and the RFA helped you out. It would mean a lot to me that somewhere out there, someone's life changed for the better because of this series. Life poses with lots of challenges. And if we helped you make it better, well then- we did our job. And I'm glad we existed to help you out. Again, thank you so much for the readers! Love you all and-!"

 

"Goodnight!" Everyone chanted. "And see you later!"

 

Zen winked "Get some sleep and keep healthy. Remember health is everything! If you need some energy, go for a run and remember me that way!"

 

"Lol, hyung~ But anway, yeah." Yoosung blushed giddily "I really love you all. You're life is such a treasure, I can't believe that such a beautiful person like you existed! Never forget that!"

 

Jumin nodded. "He is right. They all are. You have changed us is ways that we could never express through words enough, even if we had years to think about how to say them. Thank you for being there for me. For being there for us. We hope to always stay with you."

 

"In the right way." Jaehee mentioned, grasping you hands. "In the right direction. Everyone here knows we all need a good guide. If we helped, then our lives were never in vain."

 

Saeran smiled a small smile, shyly again. Rubbing his arm, he carefully laced your fingers a bit. "And that's all I ever wanted to know. I love you. Thanks for giving meaning to life."

 

V felt a tear drop down his cheek. "And thank you for showing your love and the way to it. I hope you show yourself more compassion as much as you did for all of us, our love. We love you, always."

 

Saeyoung finally bumped elbows with you, with his cat maid costume and all. Raking your hair gently back, he finally kissed you. First on the lips, then fully embracing you in to a warm hug. "Be yourself. You're brilliant, our love. Goodnight, and see you later!"

 

I, the author, gave a courtly bow, with my matching cat maid costume and all. "Please watch out for my other works! I hope they light a fire in you. My dream is to create works with meaning, and I hope it can light your hearts up with love. Thank you once again for reading my works. See you again!"

 

Everyone cheered "See you again!" Before waving at you. "We love you!"

* * *

 

GOOD ENDING

............

 

<3

 


End file.
